Robodie
Robodie is an episode from the second season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis A mad scientist captures Odie to use for his robot cloning machine. Plot While walking in the city with Odie, Garfield decides to have lunch at Sid's Restaurant and tells him to send the Marines if he doesn't come back in 3 hours. At the entrance, Sid is inviting people into the restaurant but when he sees Garfield he panics and barricades the door lamenting that Garfield left the napkin holders the last time he came here. Garfield manages to get in and reminds him that he left 6 ice cubes and a fig. As Sid sobs Garfield gets a grab at the buffet table and literally grabs everything. Meanwhile outside a crazy scientist abducts Odie deciding that he's the perfect specimen for his experiment and heads to his secret lab in an alley. Using Odie's biological information, the scientist who introduces himself as Dr. Garbanzo Bean creates robotic duplicates of Odie to sell as toys. One of them escapes the lab and meets up with Garfield who just finished devouring the whole buffet table much to Sid's horror. The robot dog heads home with Garfield unaware that it's a robot. Back at home, Garfield sees the robot dog on the table and decides to kick it off. When he tries to kick it, he stubs his toes and also struggles to grab it and throw it off the table. Finally he decides to ram it off the table but the dog gets out the way causing Garfield to fall off instead. Eventually recovering the robot dog hands Garfield a ball to fetch. When he does the dog's neck elongates and grabs it without moving shocking Garfield. Just then Jon arrives with a bowl of water and when the robot drinks it short circuits and explodes. The two realize it's not Odie and they head back to the area where Garfield last saw him. Going back to Sid's Restaurant Jon asks Garfield if he was here. At that point Sid yells at Jon to keep Garfield out of his restaurant and Jon concludes that he was here and they start searching for Odie. Meanwhile in the lab Dr. Bean continues to make more toys when Odie begins to sorrowfully howl in his cage getting Garfield's attention in the alley. He calls for Jon via a trash lid and a stick and enter into the lab. Inside they see dozens of robot toys that resemble Odie while the real Odie escapes his cage and melts into the crowd of robots. Garfield then knocks on the robots hoping to find an empty head which would be Odie just as Dr. Bean confronts Jon for trespassing. Eventually Garfield knocks on an empty head and finds Odie and the two reunite. Dr. Bean asks Jon if Odie's intelligent and Jon who sees Odie chasing his tail says no. Right then all the other robots begin chasing their tails and Dr. Bean begs them to stop. Dr. Bean realizes that he created the robots based off of Odie's intelligence and is horrified since no one will buy a stupid robot. Garfield concludes that Odie may be dumb but he's still family and the three leave with the robots following them much to Bean's displeasure. The three decide to go to Sid's Restaurant for dinner but Sid stops them telling them he just restocked the buffet and only allows them in if they keep Garfield out. Jon and Odie go in with the robot dogs following then shocking Sid and leaves in a frenzy. Looking at the robots, Jon concludes he's got a lot of mouths to feed and feels lucky there's only one Garfield. Garfield managed to sneak in wearing an Odie costume and then gets into a tug-of-war with a Robot Dog over a steak. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie Major Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Dr. Garbanzo Bean *Robot Odies (voiced by Gregg Berger) Minor Characters *Sid (voiced by Gregg Berger) Trivia *The title is a portmanteau of "robot" and "Odie". Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2 Category:Garfield and Friends